¿Apostamos?
by meconsume
Summary: Peeta Mellarck es uno de esos chicos que apenas te hablan no sabes que contestar porque estas perdida imaginando diferentes escenarios en los que podría besarte.Los que saben lo que provocan en las mujeres y se aprovechan de ello,esos que ves y piensas "no me miraría ni aunque fuera la última chica de la tierra" pero,increíblemente,si lo hizo. Todo comenzó con un simple ¿apostamos?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes nombrados aquí no me pertenecen, fueron creados por la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

-¿Es necesario? -pregunto pero se, sin que me responda, que va a decirme: "Una apuesta es una apuesta". Eso me ha dicho las últimas cincuenta veces que le he echo esta pregunta. Aun así debo seguir cuestionando porque si no lo hago sería como rebajarme a hacer lo que él quiera. "Oh vamos", reprocha mi mente,"¿ahora te preocupa rebajarte?". Tiene razón, lo se. Es que a mi sola se me ocurren estas cosas, ¿quien me invito a unirme a esta locura? desearía volver el tiempo atrás para poder evitarlo.

-¿Esta todo bien ahí? -pregunta alguien fuera del baño con una voz de preocupación.

-un segundo -contesto y me miro al espejo, aunque me veo borrosa a causa del alcohol noto algo de mi reflejo. Mi pelo esta bien, bueno, lo que se supone que es "bien" para mi, digamos que la panchita es mi fiel compañera y agradezco haberla usado hoy. Mi cara...ese es otro tema, tengo el delineador completamente corrido, paso las yemas de mis dedos por debajo de mis parpados y estas se tiñen de negro. Con manos temblorosas, aplico algo de maquillaje. Mis labios...sonrío, el lápiz labial también esta corrido pero eso no me molesta, me recuerda lo que ha pasado hace unos segundos, aun así, lo limpio lo mejor que puedo y aplico un color rojo intenso para luego comprimir mi boca contra un trozo de papel y sacar el excedente.

Me miro de vuelta, ahora si, parezco más "guapa" y menos yo. Con mis brazos cubro un poco mi cuerpo, pero no me doy tiempo a recapacitar sobre lo que pasara o no. Me acerco a la puerta y sin dudar, la abro.

* * *

_3 meses antes_

Miro a la casa por última vez, se que hay gente dentro pero parece vacía y, no solo eso, también es distinta, mis ojos la ven como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, como si no la conociera.

-por favor déjame acompañarte -suplica Gale por enésima vez. Me río bajito y meto la valija en el taxi. El chofer, algo enojado, por mis vueltas y la tardanza, me mira de mala manera. Yo solo me encojo de hombros, disculpándome.

-ya te dije que voy a estar bien -le digo y golpeo juguetonamente su hombro.- después de todo no es para tanto -rodeo los ojos- ¿que son unos pocos kilómetros? -pregunto y él abre mucho los ojos

-¿POCOS? -chilla en un tono de voz mucho mas agudo del normal- te vas a Nueva York! -el conductor de taxi, que parece ponerse de mi lado, se ríe sin ganas.

-vamos -digo tranquilizándolo- te prometo que cuando menos te lo esperes estaré de vuelta para molestarte como siempre -sonrío abiertamente y lo contagio un poco.

-eso espero -me regaña mientras me abraza fuertemente, tanto que me cuesta respirar.

-Gale -digo en un susurro, ahogándome. Él me suelta enseguida

-lo siento -se disculpa- no controlo mi fuerza -flexiona sus brazos y alza las cejas haciéndome reír.

-claro -rodeo los ojos. Me dirijo hacia el taxi y mis padres me saludan desde la entrada, ellos saben que no me gustan las despedidas, además mi madre ya ha llorado lo suficiente ayer. Y mi padre es mas de los fríos, como yo.

-te extrañare Catnip -Gale se mira los pies, a él tampoco le gustan las despedidas.

-yo también -sonrío y dando una ultima mirada hacia la casa me acerco a él para besarle la mejilla, pero se me adelanta y atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Es a penas un roce pero sirve para recordarme nuestros infinitos encuentros pasados. Yo soy la que se separa y, con algo de temor a que me robe otro beso, me subo al auto.

-te llamare -le digo con la ventana baja, el taxi hace un estrepitoso ruido al encenderse y no se si me ha escuchado. Él me saluda desde a fuera y mis padres se le unen. Con este viaje no solo estoy dejando atrás mi pueblo, sino, junto a eso, toda mi vida.

El coche arranca y comienza a moverse, miro por la ventanilla trasera y llego a ver como mi amigo me grita algo, solo que no alcanzo a escuchar qué. Ya en rumbo al aeropuerto me pregunto que habrá dicho y me recuerdo que tal vez nunca lo sepa...

* * *

No soy buena en dormir cuando estoy muy nerviosa pero dado que no pegue un ojo en toda la noche, a penas apoyo la cabeza en el asiento del avión, me quedo profundamente dormida. Cuando despierto noto que ya han pasado al menos tres horas, eso indica que pronto llegare. Se, por información, que hubo dos paradas antes de mi destino, por esa razón, el vuelo es tan extenso. Prendo mi celular y veo dos mensajes, el primero es de Gale. Me pregunta como es volar, ya que nosotros nunca lo hemos experimentado, bueno, yo si, ahora. Tecleo rápido y lo mas conciso posible.

"Es igual que en auto, solo que ves el cielo y no el pasto. Y si te caes, mueres." -me río por mi ocurrencia pero cuando presiono enviar me doy cuenta de algo- "Eso no pasara." -aclaro, Gale suele ser extremista con esos temas- "estoy por llegar, luego hablamos"

Voy al siguiente mensaje, y cuando lo leo, sonrío. Es de Annie.

"Que tal el vuelo campesina? Te espero en aeropuerto, no te hagas ilusiones, no llevo ningún cartel con tu nombre ni nada de eso. Pero tengo algo mejor." -enseguida me pica la curiosidad, Annie siempre ha sido muy efusiva y me sorprende que no lleve todo un elenco de bailarines solo por mi llegada.

"Algo mejor que un cartel? pff estoy esperando ver eso!" -la respuesta llega rápido.

"Mejor que no te guste demasiado (carita enojada) ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas" -frunzo el ceño pero aun así saco otra carcajada, el hombre a mi lado me mira mal- "Si no me reconoces es porque...TA CHAN: estoy rubia!" -me sorprendo y comienzo a escribir.

-Pasajeros -anuncia la azafata- estamos por llegar al destino, por favor apagar aparatos electrónicos hasta el momento de aterrizaje. -termino mi respuesta y apago el celular. Miro por la ventanilla, alucinada con el paisaje y sonrío con todos los dientes. Hola nueva vida, pienso.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde, estoy mirando hacia todos lados mientras espero que mi valija aparezca por la banda del aeropuerto, cuando la veo agarro la manija con ambas manos y tiro de ella, es pesada pero aun así logro sacarla sin ningún percance. Me dirijo a la zona de llegada y mi estómago me hace cosquillas, como cuando haces algo con mucha adrenalina. Hay demasiada gente para divisar algo y trato de que mi equipaje no se mueva mientras camino pero es casi imposible porque juro que hay mas personas que piso. Me agacho para tomar la bendita valija y, mientras lo hago, sigo caminando, no es una buena idea. A penas logro agarrarla tropiezo con alguien y caigo de espaldas, lanzo una grosería al aire y veo, con desanimo, mi ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo del aeropuerto. Como si mi vergüenza no fuera suficiente alzo mi vista hacia la persona contra la que me choque y observo con mis mejillas ardientes que es un chico, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno de esos que parecen ser de las tapas de revista de publicidad. Trae anteojos negros de sol y me mira por arriba de estos con una mueca increíblemente irresistible e insoportable a la vez. Sus brazos son fornidos y se le marcan los abdominales a través de su camisa arremangada. Desde mi lugar parece que mide como dos metros, algo que me intimida, aun mas. Su pelo brilla con el sol, es de color dorado y esta perfectamente despeinado.

La gente se amontona a mi alrededor y oigo algunas risitas de los que pasan, al ver mi ropa por todo el piso. Comienzo a juntarla y escucho mi nombre a lo lejos.

-Katniss -grita una voz conocida, no tardo en ver a Annie agachada a mi lado.- solo tu consigues ser conocida en Nueva York en tu primer día -le sonrío y me olvido momentáneamente de la bochornosa escena. Lanzo mis brazos hacia ella fuertemente y me devuelve el abrazo. Empieza a hablar con sus típicas oraciones sin sentido que solo entenderías si hablaras con tanta rapidez como ella, cosa que NADIE puede lograr. Me río con ganas y niego con la cabeza, entonces, escucho algo que llama mi atención.

-Peeta podrías ayudarnos -dice Annie claramente enfadada. Alzo mi mirada hacia el punto donde esta la suya y me cruzo con los ojos del chico que choque. Él se agacha a nuestro nivel y evito mirar su reciente y abrumadora belleza.

-Hola -comenta hacia mi y...diablos! su voz es mucho mas sexy de lo que imaginaba. Un momento, ¿imaginar? a penas lo conoces y ya estas imaginando cosas con él?.

Le dedico una sonrisa mas de vergüenza que de otra cosa y miro de vuelta al suelo.

Este día, de pronto, parece eterno.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda de FF! Como están? espero que muy bien. Acá les traigo un nuevo fic (si, otro mas) para este precioso fandom, es inevitable no escribir sobre estos dos! les juro, intento hacer mis historias con otros personajes, pero no hay caso! (se que ya están cansados de mi, prometo que este es el último) estoy un poquitito obsesionada con Peeta y Katniss (solo un poquito) y además tengo tarea y cada vez que tengo tarea o que estudiar escribo...no doy un buen ejemplo, no me hagan caso jajaja.**_

_**Bueno, no quiero dar muchas vueltas, la verdad (verdadera) es que espero terminar todos los ficts que subo y también que les guste este, quería salir un poco del drama y centrarme en una historia de amor adolescente, algo al estilo Beautiful Disaster...Espero que les haya gustado el cap y bueno, nos leemos! **_

_**IMPORTANTE: seguramente seguiré esta historia cuando termine la de ¿Real? no se cuando será pero espero que pronto...hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Review? :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

-¿Que tal el vuelo? -pregunta Annie mientras terminamos de recoger mis cosas. A través de la ventanilla del aeropuerto puedo ver a él nuevo chico abriendo el auto, también noto que hay otro dentro de este.

-¿quien es? -cuestiono, ella sigue la dirección de mi mirada.

-Peeta y Finnick, nuestros nuevos compañeros de habitación -mi boca se abre inconscientemente y Annie sonríe levantando los hombros.

-¿estas loca? ¿hace cuanto los conoces? -frunzo el ceño y la miro enojada

-Katniss no te enfades! -hace un puchero, pero la ignoro- necesitamos un lugar momentáneo para vivir, tu tienes que ir a la universidad y necesitas trabajar y poder adaptarte. Nueva York no es fácil -me lo pienso detenidamente, tiene sentido. Aun así no conozco a estos chicos.

-¿son de confiar? -Annie sonríe, porque sabe que ya he aceptado su plan.

-por supuesto -dice con seguridad, trata de mantenerse seria pero le gana una sonrisa divertida- es mas -añade, mirando hacia los dos chicos- es mi novio -sonríe tontamente mientras que los mira. Trato de que no se note la nueva desilusión, que me corroe por dentro, era algo obvio. Peeta es... bueno todo y Annie muy bonita, hacen una pareja estupenda.

-oh -espeto yo. Mi amiga se ríe abiertamente. Suspiro.- es lindo -digo, tratando de que suene casual.

-tenemos mucho de que hablar -dice y me abraza con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permite.

* * *

Me siento en la parte delantera del auto, con Finnick a mi lado que, según Annie, es el que mejor conduce. Trato de no mirar a Peeta por el espejo retrovisor, pero me cuesta. No es que quiera sacarle el novio a mi amiga, es solo que los chicos como Peeta son de atraer miradas, es como si todo lo que hiciera fuera sexy. Desde acomodarse los anteojos de sol, hasta cuando saca un cigarrillo y comienza a fumar. Nunca he visto bien que alguien fume, me parece que es algo innecesario, como si te estuvieras lastimando por nada, no entiendo que placer puede darte. Recuerdo que Gale siempre me decía que las adicciones son malas, que si alguna vez me empiezo a volver adicta a algo, lo deje enseguida. Me pregunto si debería decirle algo a Peeta, mas allá de habernos conocido recién, darle mi punto de vista. No creo que sea buena idea, parece de los que se lo tomarían mal.

-me contó Annie que vas a estudiar en Art -comenta Finnick a mi lado, me doy la vuelta algo avergonzada por estar tan pendiente de Peeta y le sonrío.

-así es -digo con entusiasmo- estoy nerviosa pero con muchas ganas de empezar

-Kat toca el piano desde los 6 años ¿pueden creerlo? -suelta Annie y yo la miro, regañándola.

-no es para tanto -digo, quitandole importancia

-es estupendo -acota Finnick y me sonríe. Lo miro detenidamente, parece un buen chico.- Peeta toca la guitarra -alzo las cejas y miro hacia el asiento trasero.

-¿también vas al Art? -pregunto emocionada, pero su rostro hace una negativa.

-solo es por diversión -dice él en tono neutro, su voz es grave, me encuentro pensando que seria un cantante estupendo, si, algo me dice que estaría bien cantando Rock, alguna canción lenta pero al mismo tiempo con potencia. En un escenario, la gente aplaudiendo, y él tocando la guitarra con la mirada perdida en la música, que solo él entendería, esa mezcla de nostalgia, misterio y sensualidad. Si, le pinta perfecto.

-Kat -me llama Annie desde fuera del auto. Tiene una ceja levantada y me mira con curiosidad.

-¿si? -pregunto y muevo la cabeza un par de veces

-llegamos -ella se ríe bajito y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que me encuentro sola en el auto. Mis mejillas se calientan instantáneamente. Me bajo rápidamente y observo lo que sera mi nuevo hogar.

El departamento no esta mal, tiene dos habitaciones, una cocina enorme (lo cual me llama mucho la atención), un comedor integrado con un televisor gigante (obvio) y un pequeño cuarto con un sofá y un escritorio.

-¿donde voy a dormir? -le pregunto a Annie en el oído, ella sonríe.

-puedes dormir en el sofá, si no te incomoda. Si no conmigo en la habitación...-ella rodea los ojos, se perfectamente que quiere decirme.

-no, tu duerme con tu novio -Annie sonríe y me abraza, una vez mas

-gracias -dice sincera, yo muevo mis cosas a lo que sera mi nueva habitación y comienzo a desempacar

-y...-comienzo cuando ella se tira al sofá, mirándome- ¿desde cuando conoces a Peeta?

-oh -Annie me mira y luego su nariz se frunce, en su típico gesto de picardia- ¿porque? -me contesta con otra pregunta

-no lo se -me encojo de hombros- es tu novio solo quiero saber algo de él -ella me mira asombrada por un segundo y luego rompe en carcajadas- ¿que dije? -pregunto tentándome con su risa

-no -habla ella entre risas- Peeta no es mi novio! -aclara cuando consigue calmarse

-pero...

-me refería a Finnick -dice averiguando mi pensamiento. Exhalo un "aaaah" profundo- vamos, debes estar muerta de hambre -y me arrastra hacia la cocina.

* * *

El día pasa volando, Annie me cuenta todas sus aventuras en Nueva York. Finnick y Peeta no aparecen hasta entrada la noche, se que ellos trabajan en un bar cuando le pregunto a mi amiga sobre si no le molesta aquello a ella se le borra la sonrisa de la cara y dice "si alguna zorra se le llega a acercar a mi novio le arrancare todos los pelos" yo me río y me recorre esa sensación de nostalgia. En realidad nunca fui una persona de querer estar en algo serio con algo, pero cuanto mas crecía mas me gustaba la perspectiva. Mas ahora que no esta Gale, para ahuyentar a todas mis conquistas, digo...lo quiero, y mucho, pero nunca lo vería como algo mas que un amigo. Si, debo admitir que tuvimos nuestros "derechos", pero nunca fue algo serio, al menos no para mi.

Con Annie nos ponemos a hacer la cena.

-adiós -dice Peeta entrando a la habitación. Recién sale de la ducha y pequeñas gotas de agua le caen del pelo, trae una camisa a cuadros desabrochada y debajo de esta una remera blanca sin mangas, me quedo sin aire por segundo pero me obligo a recomponerme. Sigo su silueta hasta que se dirige a la puerta y la abre, a penas veo como enciende un cigarrillo antes de salir. Me quedo embobada mirando en esa dirección y solo me despierta Annie tosiendo apropósito. La miro y ella alza una ceja, sigo preparando la comida como si nada y recién cuando Finnick se retira ella me aborda.

-ni lo pienses -dice con una sonrisa. No la miro, porque eso me delataría, nos conocemos demasiado.

-¿el que? -pregunto haciéndome la desentendida.

-Peeta y tu son muy diferentes, eres mucho para él -esta vez si la miro y algo se mueve dentro de mi.

-en otras palabras nunca me miraría -digo desanimada, Annie se acerca a mi.

-¡¿estas loca?! mírate, eres preciosa. No es eso, es que él solo busca a las chicas idiotas, a las fáciles y tu no eres así -no le contesto, se lo que quiere decirme, ella es mi amiga y obviamente adorna todo con palabras lindas para no lastimarme, la verdad es que yo no me animaría a hablarle, y mucho menos tratar de seducirlo, soy demasiado tímida. -anímate, mas tarde iremos a recorrer la ciudad ¿quieres? -me río por el tono de voz que ha adquirido Annie, me habla como si se tratara de su hermana menor. Asiento con la cabeza y Finnick aparece, comenzamos a comer y pronto me olvido de Peeta.

* * *

_**Buenas noche gente de FF! como soy taaaan buena les hice un nuevo cap! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les siga gustando. **_

_**Nos leemos. Besos, Ro :) **_


End file.
